falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jordy Rice
Born in rural southwest Arkansas to a family of freed slaves and deadbeats, Jordy Rice was not afforded much of an opportunity for anything. Running away from home at the age of sixteen, Jordy Rice would proceed to then have a semi-notorious career as a (at different, and often intertwining points of his life) bounty hunter, drug dealer, hunter-trapper, and klansman. Biography Early Childhood Born in rural southwest Arkansas in a small log cabin to Heather Rice and Bobby-Ray Rice, Jordy was not born into an easy childhood. His father was an alcoholic and occasional Jet user while his mother was an uneducated escaped slave that was a heavy Jet user following Jordy's birth. Jordy spent much of his early childhood living with other relatives of his family, such as his Uncle Frankie Bryant whom were often in similar conditions of his parents. By the time Jordy was twelve, his mother eventually walked out of the family leaving him in the sole care of his father. His father worked as a hunter-trapper, the families cabin located in the woodlands which provided plenty of game. A former skilled shot, alcohol and Jet had ruined his aim. As such he enlisted young Jordy to take the shots for him. Jordy was an absolutely terrible shot to begin with, with his father occasionally beating him as punishment. However under his father's guidance he slowly developed into a solid shooter, bringing in a steady income to his family which his father almost always blew on Jet and alcohol. Jordy, by the time he was fifteen, had began experimenting with Jet; joining his father whenever he took the drug. Arguments between Jordy and his father began starting regarding the drug, with Jordy feeling like he was the primary supplier of the drug in the household while his father argued that he was the one who taught Jordy how to hunt and trap; therefore he shouldn't need to pay or help supply. Over the course of the year the arguments kept escalating until eventually Jordy decided to leave. Packing up his bags, Jordy left his families cabin in the middle of the night and started heading to Boss Town; where he used to sell the furs he had skinned from the animals he had hunted. Teenage Drug Dealer Arriving into Boss Town with few possessions, the runaway found himself confronted on all sides by hostile elements. Gangsters, muggers, gamblers and addicts all prowled the streets the homeless Jordy now called home. Jordy had gotten himself beaten up more than a few times when drunken revelers decided it would be a good bit of fun if they beat up on the sleeping homeless boy. Jordy was also reduced to the lowest of the low to fuel his Jet addiction, offering up himself as a human punching bag for pitfighters and, in several occasions, as a male prostitute for some extra money. At the end of the day, Jordy could always take solace in the fact that in the end of the day he would have his Jet. He became another starving homeless member of the Boss Town society, abused by all and appreciated by none. Eventually, after noticing and spending some time watch Jordy's quickly destabilizing life and felt pity, a drug dealer named Roscoe Cool approached Jordy with an offer; join him in an apprenticeship or continue to live on the streets and most likely die young. Jordy accepted their offer to join them, at this point willing to do almost anything to get off the streets. Roscoe took Jordy underneath his wings and taught him the fine intricacies of dealing drugs. Jordy actually took to dealing drugs with relative ease having been used to the complex haggle system that he used to employ with his drug dealers in order to purchase drugs, providing an "outside looking in" approach to his selling. The two man operation began making more and more money as addicts began flocking to Jordy, and Roscoe Cool with their promises of cheap drugs which had often been robbed from other dealers. The success of the three also attracted the attention of other dealers, who regarded the increased business with envy. Competition with other dealers eventually led to the occasional shootout. Jordy's father's marksman training proved to be invaluable, leaving him able to successfully defend himself during these random shootouts with other dealers. In addition, Roscoe Cool taught the young Jordy the fine and dangerous art of the stick up. When money, drugs or other considered necessitates were scare for Roscoe Cool and Jordy they would often rob gamblers, other drug dealers, or others for what they needed. Jordy would quickly use this approach in order to fuel his ever growing Jet habit; which is now easily afforded to him as the result of steady income. This small-time hustler lifestyle sustained Jordy for several years. He ended up compiling a small sum of money made from drug dealing, which he kept in safekeepings in case if he ever had to escape. By the time Jordy was nineteen, a few months shy of twenty, he had a reputation as both a drug dealer and a ruthless competitor having been rumored to mutilate his rivals. Jordy and Roscoe Cool had become a partnership and were operating successfully, which attracted more and more business. They continued to rob dealers and then sell it back to the addicts at cheaper prices, as well as keeping a few steady suppliers. However, this growing reputation also brought its problems. Jordy and Roscoe Cool were still relatively small-time dealers in the larger scheme of things in Boss Town and their often brazen actions upset several of the larger gangs such as the Rampagers and the Classy Fellas. In 2268 Jordy and Roscoe Cool were ambushed while they were selling Jet on their typical corner. Hired hitmen flushed both into some local ruins where a gunfight between the two drug dealers and the hitmen erupted. It was a short-lived gunfight, with Roscoe Cool being killed within a minute of the fight. Jordy fled the scene afterwards, disappearing into the larger wastelands. Return to Arkansas Jordy returned to his family's cabin in Arkansas, having nowhere else to go. When Jordy arrived he found it dilapidated and in ruin. His father was nowhere to be found, instead Jordy was greeted by his uncle Frankie Bryant. Uncle Bryant explained that his father had disappeared last year after a hunting trip, with most assuming he had gotten lost in the wilderness and eventually killed by a wild animal. His Uncle Bryant also explained how he had recently kicked his long-running Jet addiction, something that had plagued him for years. Jordy couldn't much care, having personally seen many "reformed" and "changed" addicts plunge back into their old habits. Instead Jordy focused on hunting and trapping, selling off the excess meat and furs to nearby tribes rather than travel back to Boss Town. As time passed, Jordy began making the effort to also kick his Jet addiction with the help of his Uncle. It became a long and frustrating process as the often stubborn Jordy would return right back to his old ways as soon as any headway was created. However, Jordy did eventually managed to kick his addiction by the time of his twenty-second birthday. His time spent back at his family's cabin was quiet, but unfortunately, rather short. Jordy's enemies from Boss Town were still searching for him, certain that he had taken a large sum of chem money with him when he ran (Roscoe Cool had buried most of it in a shallow grave). It took a few months, but hitmen found Jordy's location in January 2269 and made a beeline for him. The first attack on Jordy came in plain daylight by one of the more dim-witted hitmen. Attempting to slay him while hunting, the hitman was promptly shot for his trouble. Jordy, knowing something was up, told Uncle Bryant about the incident and asked if he should leave. The older man was enraged by the cowardly attempt to kill his nephew in cold blood, informed Jordy that he would stay, and they would both fight. The next few days were spent fortifying the cabin against an assault, boarding up windows and setting up traps. When the hitmen came, this time in a group of six, the battle was bloody. Two hitmen died before even getting near the house and the rest were killed inside the house, three by Uncle Bryant and one by Jordy. However, Uncle Bryant was killed by a shot to the neck during the battle and Jordy, bleeding out and helpless, was the only survivor. The cabin had been set aflame during the firefight, and Jordy only barely managed to crawl out. Soon after the battle ended, a passing caravan saw the smoke coming up from the burning cabin and came to investigate. Finding Jordy prostate on the ground with half of his blood on the ground but still alive, the caravaners took him in and gave him a stim-pak. Waking up after a day of rest, Jordy gave the caravaners a cap or two for their trouble and returned to his Uncle Bryant's cabin. He found it charred and collapsed, a fitting pier for the dead men inside. Jordy felt responsible for his Uncle's death for the rest of his life. Moving back into his family's ruined cabin, Jordy Rice lived there alone for about a month, living off of his trapping and scavenging. His guilt over his uncle's death left Jordy depressed, and he considered going back to taking Jet again. He did not go back to Jet though, as he felt that it would best honor his uncle's memory if he stayed clean. However, another hitman from Boss Town came later that month and set Jordy's cabin on fire. Jordy managed to escape and injure the hitman, but he knew he couldn't stay in the area. Packing up his supplies, Jordy Rice headed east to escape detection. Flight East Jordy's trip east was a harsh one, as he had to avoid raiders and dangerous wildlife such as deathclaws and hogs. In late 2269, Jordy reached the Mississippi River. Not knowing where to go from there, he went north, hoping to find refuge there. In 2270, Jordy happened upon the settlement of Lakehall near the Lousiana-Arkansas border and decided he would live there. What Jordy did not know was that Lakehall was home to the Arkansas Chapter of the Klan. The town's residents were suspicious of the mysterious tattooed man but didn't shy away from giving Jordy odd jobs such as wood-cutting and buying game from him. By 2273, the hitmen had lost track of Jordy and the gangsters of Boss Town finally forgot about him. Jordy managed to maintained his Chem-free lifestyle, hoping to leave his dark past behind. Unfortunately, this led Jordy into something even darker. To truly become integrated with the townspeople of Lakehall, Jordy had to become part of the town's Klan militia. In a night time ceremony, Jordy Rice swore to uphold the purity of the white race and fight oppression, evil, and the Jewish world conspiracy. As he spoke those words, Jordy mulled it all over in his head. He needed something to get behind but not this. However, Jordy realized he was in too deep and continued on with the ceremony. Jordy fought several groups of raiders over the years under the Klan's flag since then. After joining the Klan, Jordy continued to live by himself and fell into depression once again. In 2279, Jordy secretly started taking Jet again but not enough to draw attention to himself. Currently (in 2287), Jordy works as a small-time farmer and hunter, a mysterious figure in the community of Lakehall that most people respect if not like. His Jet addiction and history is unknown to the townspeople, and he keeps to himself. Personality Jordy Rice is an intelligent man and perhaps in other circumstances could have made a name for himself legitimately. However, poverty and Jet addiction has consumed Rice's life and overshadowed him every day of his life. He has never had much time for women or even interaction beyond a few trips to whorehouses in his time in Boss Town. This has led led Jordy to have a rather strong misogynistic attitude towards women, something he rarely shows due to his isolation. Appearance A white male of average height and weight with short brown hair, the most prominent thing that stood out about Jordy was his tattoos. Tattooed on his face, upper back and shoulders, they had various meanings which are listed below: * The bulldog on his neck represents his time as a drug dealer. * The tribal tattoo near his left eye is a tribal symbol for a dangerous man. * The claw tattoo on the right side of his neck has no particular meaning. * The star underneath the claw tattoo on the right side of his neck is for luck. The tattoos on his back, shoulder and arms are all a remembrance of Jordy's past, a skin mural. Most represent various scenes from his rougher and tumbler days, as well as more recent events such as the deaths of friends or family.